Dernière nuit à Kaido
by Izarra-sub
Summary: ToshiGoro. One-shot se déroulant à la fin de la saison 2. Toshiya se sent trahi par Goro. Il ne veut pas l'aider à partir et sur le coup de la colère il laisse comprendre au lanceur les sentiments qu'il a pour lui, mais tout ne se passe pas bien pour eux


Coucou !

Je trouve vraiment dommage de constater le peu de fictions qu'il y a sur ce fandom pour super qu'est Major. Qui plus est, aucune n'est française.

J'ai décidé d'y remédier. Donc voici un one-shot sans prétention, un shonen-ai (relation entre hommes, rien d'explicite mais si vous aimez pas, ne lisez pas) sur le couple Toshiya x Goro.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Major ne m'appartient pas et cette histoire n'a de but lucratif.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dernière nuit à Kaido<strong>

Toshiya désirait être aux cotés de Goro. Il aimait l'affronter, il aimait recevoir ses lancers, il aimait être près de lui. Et pas seulement pour le baseball. Il l'aimait.

Le receveur n'avait pas trouvé de mot pour qualifier la passion avec laquelle il s'intéressait à son ami. C'était parce qu'il était fort, avait-il pensé, parce qu'il était celui qui lui avait fait découvrir le baseball, parce qu'il était son ami, son rival, son coéquipier. C'était sûrement à cause de tout ça, mais comment pouvait-il expliquer l'attirance physique qu'il ressentait pour ce lanceur prodige ? Ce n'avait plus aucun rapport avec leur sport favori. Le baseball l'excitait, l'enflammait, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait bander, et il n'avait même pas besoin de le voir jouer pour ça. Goro était Goro, il l'aimait et ce pour ce qu'il était. Dire que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le baseball n'était pas juste, mais Toshiya avait l'impression que c'était bien plus que ça. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple admiration, qu'une amitié… Non, il n'y avait pas de mot capable de décrire ses sentiments. Lui-même avait du mal à les comprendre. Cependant, une chose était sûr : il était tombé amoureux de Shigeno, et c'était loin d'être un sentiment superficiel comme il aurait pu le penser avant.

Ce fut à Kaido qu'il réalisa l'ampleur de son amour pour son ami, et il profita au maximum de sa présence, heureux de se retrouver à ses cotés après tant d'années de séparation. Satou était heureux. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir former un tandem et vaincre ensemble les meilleurs. C'est que qu'il pensait… Jusqu'à ce jour là, où le lanceur avait clairement affirmé qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'aller au koshien dans l'équipe de Kaido.

Tout s'était écroulé pour le receveur en entendant ces paroles. Il avait ressenti à nouveau ce même sentiment qui l'avait blessé par le passé, lorsque ses parents l'avaient abandonné. La trahison... Il était en colère, triste et perdu. Le brun en voulait à Shigeno qui l'avait entraîné avec lui pour finalement le laisser tomber. Comment osait-il dire qu'il partirait une fois qu'il aurait battu l'équipe principale ? Devoir participer à ce match et mener Goro à la victoire pour le voir partir de nouveau ne lui plaisait, ce serait une victoire au goût amer. Il ne voulait pas réellement gagner, impossible de désirer que son ami s'en aille. Il demanderait à être remplacé dans ce match, et si on le lui refusait il ne pourrait pas bouger le petit doigt. C'était égoïste, mais il n'arrivait pas à accepter la trahison de son partenaire.

C'était la dernière nuit que Goro passait à Kaido, car ce dernier allait assurément remporter son match. Il avait progressé de manière fulgurante ces derniers mois, et Satou n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir pour lui. La nuit commençait à tomber, Toshiya était assis sur le bord de leur lit superposé. Au début, le receveur s'était réjoui d'apprendre qu'il allait partager sa chambre avec celui qui attisant tant son intérêt, mais depuis qu'Honda avait annoncé son départ l'ambiance était devenue plus pesante. Ce que le lanceur, trop accaparé par son entraînement, n'avait pas remarqué. Etait-ce là tout ce que représentait leur amitié ? Le receveur s'en sentait blessé. Ce soir là, leur dernier soir, il avait craqué.

Goro sortit des douches avec un sourire satisfait. Il était certain qu'il allait battre à plat de couture l'équipe titulaire de Kaido. Demain serait sûrement son dernier match aux cotés de Toshi. Shigeno avait déjà demandé à ce qu'on les laisse jouer tous deux jusqu'à la fin. Si c'était la dernière fois qu'il était amené à former un duo avec son meilleur ami, il allait en profiter à fond. Il ne regrettait pourtant pas sa décision. Toshi, tout comme ses autres équipiers, était puissant, et il voulait les affronter. Il trouvait plus intéressant d'avoir des adversaires forts que de les avoir en coéquipiers.

Le lanceur retourna dans sa chambre, il adressa quelques mots à son ami avant de se diriger vers son sac. Il retira son haut et plongea le nez dans ses affaires, cherchant ce qu'il allait mettre pour la nuit. Satou se leva de son lit, se plaçant derrière le lanceur.

- Demain c'est le grand jour…

Goro se tourna vers lui et répondit d'un air sûr de lui et complètement enjoué à l'idée de jouer ce match qu'il avait tant entendu. C'en était trop pour le receveur, sa mine sombre laissa place à une colère qu'il tenta de maîtriser. Il plaqua son ace contre le mur. Ce dernier le regarda avec étonnement.

- Toshi ?

- Tu es stupide, Goro-kun.

Il avait envie de le frapper, de lui ouvrir les yeux. Shigeno ne voyait-il pas que ça n'allait plus ? Comment pouvait-il le trahir puis continuer à agir comme toujours ? Former un tandem, prendre ensemble les rennes de Kaido, tout cela n'avait été que des mots pour lui ? Quel tandem ? Il était persuadé que le lanceur se fichait bien de qui rattrapait ses balles.

Le poing qu'il avait voulu lui lancer à la figure n'arriva pas, il s'arrêta avant de le taper. Il soupira puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Avant même de pouvoir parler, Goro fut coupé par son receveur qui happa doucement ses lèvres. Ne s'étant pas attendu à ça, il ne réagit pas. Ce fut un contact doux, légèrement timide. Toshiya se rendit compte qu'il venait de se trahir lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Le receveur appréhendait la réaction de son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard de lui tandis que l'ace le fixait avec incompréhension.

- Toshi… Tu…

Satou tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce mais Honda l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'obligea à lui faire face. Ce n'est qu'en constatant l'air peiné, frustré et agacé de son coéquipier qui tentait, les joues rouges de rage et de honte, de se défaire de son emprise, que Goro comprit. Ou tout du moins, cru comprendre. Il força le brun à se rasseoir sur son lit.

Toshiya avait finit par se calmer. La tête baissée, il fixait sans un mot ses avant bras placés sur ses genoux, ses mains pendant nonchalamment.

- C'est bon, dit finalement Shigeno.

Le receveur releva la tête. Que voulait-il dire par-là ? Ce n'était pas clair. Il vit le lanceur lui tournant dos regardant en direction de la fenêtre, se chatouillant le nez son index.

- C'est bon pour ça.

- Pour _quoi _? finit par demander Toshi.

Shigeno se retourna, regardant son ami, cela le gênait de le dire à voix haute.

- Tu vois bien de quoi je parle.

- Non, pas du tout.

Goro se demandait si son ami ne le faisait pas exprès, c'était tout de même évident ! Il s'assit à coté de son receveur.

- Tes sentiments ne sont pas un problème… Je les accepte, dit le lanceur en essayant de garder un air fier.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ? lui répondit Toshi d'un ton plus sec que voulu.

Goro tourna la tête vers le brun, ils se fixaient à nouveau. Puis le lanceur s'emporta et se jeta sur le garçon à coté de lui.

- Enfoiré, tu t'es joué de moi !

Satou rit d'un rire franc : Goro s'énervait pour si peu, c'en était attendrissant. Bien sûr, le receveur lui mentait en niant ses sentiments, mais la réaction de son coéquipier l'intriguait.

- Ne me dis pas que tu aurais voulu que ce soit vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je suis…

Il fut à nouveau interrompu par un baiser que lui vola Toshiya. Furieux, il y coupa court.

- Tu vas arrêter ces conneries. Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Je ne me fiche pas de toi. Je suis sérieux.

Shigeno marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de s'éloigner du brun.

- Je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu. Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Goro.

Le lanceur prodige ne bougea pas, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Toshiya dut l'embrasser pour l'en sortir, maintenant qu'il y était, il n'allait pas faire les choses à moitiés. Honda se laissa faire, puis se laissa même aller à y répondre, posant sa main sur la taille du brun il se pencha vers lui. Il ne s'opposa pas lorsque les mains de son coéquipier se baladèrent sur son torse et embrassa son receveur avec plus de fougue. Mais il fut pris par surprise lorsque ce dernier prit l'initiative de jouer avec ses tétons.

C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Il n'aimait pas, ça faisait mal… Non, c'était faux. Ce sentiment était étrange. C'était bon, peut-être… Fâcheusement bon, car il n'avait plus de contrôle sur lui même. Il s'était soudain senti faible et ça ne lui avait pas du tout plu, il avait donc brutalement rejeté le brun aux yeux vert. Des deux mains, il l'avait poussé, puis s'était levé en vitesse. Oubliant même ce qu'il faisait avant que Satou ne l'interrompe, il grimpa dans son lit.

Le rejet avait été violent et clair pour le receveur qui resta un moment sous le choc. Il n'aurait jamais pu être plus blessé que maintenant. Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, affligé, il les balaya de sa main. Satou essaya de parler sur un ton normal, quoi qu'un peu froid, mais malgré ses efforts pour se contrôler sa voix tremblait légèrement.

- J'ai compris. Tout est dit.

Bien qu'il disait ça, c'était complètement faux. Rien était dit. Goro ne savait pas à quel point il se sentait trahi par lui, il ne savait pas à quel point il était blessé et il doutait qu'il sache aussi à quel point il l'aimait.

Toshiya se leva et se mit en pyjama. Il regagna son lit à son tour pour s'enfouir dans les couvertures. L'atmosphère ne pouvait être plus lourde. Aucun des deux ne dormaient et ils le savaient bien. Le receveur fut surpris d'entendre à nouveau la voix du lanceur :

- Désolé Toshi…

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour cesser d'écouter, il serra le poing. Maintenant il s'excusait ? C'en était que plus vexant, et carrément blessant…

- Je ne suis pas encore prêt… Peut-être une prochaine fois.

Satou n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais il ne le jugea important, au ton que Shigeno avait employé ce devait encore être des excuses. Il en avait que faire de ses raisons, pour l'instant il n'était pas gré de les entendre.

- N'y pensons plus. Faisons de notre mieux demain.

Le receveur ne voulait pas faire de son mieux, encore moins après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il aurait aimé que ce jour n'arrive jamais, mais c'était inévitable. Après avoir été rejeté, il allait encore être éloigné de Goro. Tout semblait contre lui.

- Oui, je vais les écraser ! s'exclama le lanceur pour lui-même.

- Ouais… répondit avec amertume son coéquipier.

Toshi plongea la tête dans son coussin. Cette nuit serait la dernière. Le brun se mit en boule, cherchant un peu de chaleur pour soulager sa peine. Il aurait du mal à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, comme Toshiya s'y était attendu, l'équipe des remplaçants gagna, et malgré lui il avait aidé Shigeno à décrocher la victoire, ne supportant pas de le voir s'égarer. Cependant, ce match avait totalement changé sa vision des choses. Le lanceur ne l'avait jamais trahi. Non, il avait été comme toujours, fidèle à lui-même, voulant défier les meilleurs, lui y comprit. Après tout, c'était parce que Goro était Goro qu'il l'aimait, non ? Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir pour ça ? Shigeno, son plus grand rival, voulait le défier. Il ne pouvait que répondre à sa provocation.

Le match à peine terminé, Goro se dirigea vers la sortie.

- _A plus_, fit-il à l'égard de son précieux ami et adversaire alors qu'il passait devant lui.

_- Ouais._

Le lanceur prodige quitta le terrain sans se retourner. Il voulait le défier ? Il ne serait pas déçu. Lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient, ils étaient certains qu'un grand match, d'un niveau supérieur, se dérouleraient. Toshiya n'allait pas se laisser battre facilement. Un duel de force et de volonté allait avoir lieu, et le receveur n'allait pas perdre. Goro aimait faire face à des gens puissant. Il ne serait pas déçu.

Après tout, c'était comme ça entre eux. Un jour équipier, le lendemain adversaire. Lorsque cela touchait le baseball, leur relation était électrisante, mais certaines choses malgré ça ne changeraient jamais : leur amitié, leur passion. Et bien qu'ils se soient quitté sur une méprise, Toshiya croyant s'être fait rejeté, et que Goro ne semblait pas prêt à faire le premier pas, ils finiraient par se retrouver. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, leur amour n'était pas une flamme qui s'éteignait si facilement, et ce n'était pas les bourrasques que provoquerait leur rivalité qui auraient raison d'elle.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est vrai, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Je dois avouer que j'ai des difficulté à placer des scènes pour ce couple un peu volage.<p>

Il est possible que je fasse un one-shot plus explicite à la suite de celui-ci. Je pense aussi à faire une fic Family/Supernatural (donc pas de yaoi) sur Honda Shigeharu et Goro, mais ça reste seulement un projet pour l'instant.

J'espère vraiment que ce fandom se développera, sur ce, merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
